When a mobile device with an embedded subscriber identity module (SIM) is purchased by a consumer, it must be first be provisioned before it can provide full functionality using the cellular network. During first time provisioning, the device communicates with the network operator over the cellular network in order to authenticate the device. The authentication procedure uses an international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) associated with the device which the operator stores in a home location register (HLR).
As the number of mobile consumer devices increases, so does the burden on the operator to store device specific IMSIs and other provisioning data for one time provisioning over the cellular network. This is especially burdensome because operators are required to store this data for several years after the devices are launched. Thus, there is an ongoing cost related to each IMSI for mobile operators.
The situation is also burdensome to original equipment manufacturers because, if pre-provisioning embedded subscriber identity module (SIM) devices in the factory, the manufacturer must request device specific IMSIs from the operator.
A solution is required which maintains a good end user experience including easy access to the cellular network in first time device use. The current Groupe Special Mobile Association (GSMA) specification for provisioning an embedded SIM uses a provisioning profile, also known as a non-operational profile. A current proposal for managing the increasing number of consumer devices is to use non-cellular provisioning which requires non-cellular network availability at the time of provisioning. Non-cellular network availability may not always be accessible, and some low cost devices lack non-cellular network functionality.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known SIM provisioning techniques.